Inhibitions
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: "Rory woke up feeling extremely over confident for no discernible reason. Normally, he was always riddled with some underlying anxiety. But he didn't seem to be worried about anything at all that morning." A gas leak in the Tardis has some side effects including very lowered inhibitions and it seems to really seems to be effecting Rory.


Rory woke up feeling extremely over confident for no discernible reason. Normally, he was always riddled with some underlying anxiety. But he didn't seem to be worried about anything at all that morning. Rory walked into the console room and saw his wife spinning in a little chair by the main console.

"Good morning." Rory kissed Amy. She stood up to kiss him back. It quickly escalated to a heated make out session. Rory moved his hands under her skirt as they stood in plain sight by the console. Amy didn't stop him; she instead chuckled excitedly. Rory pulled her panties aside and wondered why none of the usual warnings were going off in his head. He would normally use a lot more discretion. Never before would he have had the gall to try fingering his wife in the middle of the console room where The Doctor could very well walk in at any moment. The Doctor already had a terrible habit of walking in unannounced when they were actually going for discretion.

"Why don't I care about getting caught?" Rory thought aloud as he toyed with Amy's clit under her skirt.

"I don't care either." Amy wrapped her arms around her husband. "I want you to fuck me right here against the console."

"What would you do if The Doctor walked in?" Rory asked.

"I'd let him stay and watch." Amy replied.

Rory hoisted her up against the console and removed her underwear. He did as his wife wished and fucked her right in the middle of the console room. It was the strangest rush. Rory felt no inhibitions or fear. He even found himself voicing his thoughts aloud with no filter. "Deep down, I love it when you try to make me jealous." Rory replied. "I know you do it on purpose. It's infuriating."

"But you fuck so much better when you're angry." As open as Amy usually was in voicing her opinions, it was unlike her to feel this literated in expressing her fantasies. "I want to feel you come inside me." She demanded. Rory complied.

With their chests heaving; they quickly got their pants back on. "God, I'm so hungry." Rory walked off unfazed by what they'd just done in the console room. He went into the kitchen and found The Doctor with his head in the fridge. "Oh, there you are." Rory leaned up against the counter.

"Yes, here I am!" The Doctor popped up with his hands full of snacks. He dumped them on the countertop. "Were you looking for me?"

"Sort of." Rory shrugged. "Amy was hoping you'd walk in on us having sex in the console room. Honestly, I kind of did too."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Are you feeling alright, Rory?" He asked.

"I feel amazing. But it's weird. I should be embarrassed by what I just told you." Rory paused for a moment. "Is something wrong with me?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and gave it a swish. It made a little beeping sound and he put it back in his pocket. "I knew I felt a slight change in the air."

"What are you talking about?" Rory replied.

"It's not visible but it's a small gas leak. Don't worry, I can fix it. And it's not toxic really." The Doctor chuckled. "Side effects include sudden munchies; hence my little binge here." He pointed to the large collection of snacks on the counter. "Other side effects include significantly lowered inhibitions. I'm sure for me and Amy it's less noticeable since we tend to be a bit reckless on a regular basis." The Doctor stepped forward. "But you.. You're always so shy. On the one hand, it's quite exciting to see you so different but on the other hand, it's that shyness about you that intrigues me so much." The Doctor smiled. "I'd love to see what you've been afraid to show me."

Rory went in for a kiss. And it was no timid kiss either. Suddenly, he stopped and pushed The Doctor back slowly. "Wait, are you taking advantage of my lowered inhibitions?"

"I never said you had to kiss me." The Doctor replied. "I only said I wanted to see what you've been afraid to show."

"I'm not gay." Rory replied.

"Nor am I." The Doctor chuckled.

Rory blushed a little. Suddenly feeling a small twinge of embarrassment. But not enough for it to deter him from kissing The Doctor again. It was a heavy, passionate and an almost desperate snog that lasted a good minute before Rory pulled away and walked over to the pile of food on the counter. "God, I'm so hungry." He grabbed half of the snacks and walked out of the kitchen like nothing had just happened between the two of them.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Time to fix this gas leak before Rory devours all my biscuits... or me."


End file.
